<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Nightmare by Jumpyrope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483412">The Little Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope'>Jumpyrope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV First Person, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good can exist in a world like this. That's why I'm still alive. </p><p>(MAJOR spoilers for Little Nightmares 2 so don't read if you haven't finished the game and care about spoilers!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I just finished the game and after about half an hour straight of bawling my eyes out, I decided I had to write something. This is my interpretation of what may have been going on in Six's head at the end there. I might do more character study type stuff with her because I find her very fascinating. This whole world is fascinating tbh, while also horrendously depressing. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I run. </p><p>I run fast, not daring to look back for a second. The floor crumbles before me and I leap over the cracks revealing flesh and eyes staring up, but not at me. I don't have time to think about it, all I can do is run. </p><p>There is a bridge. At the end, safety. I make the leap and land as easily as every other time before this. I step towards the exit, but stop. </p><p><em>Mono.</em> </p><p>He was right behind me, struggling to run as fast as I can. I turn, and see the bridge falling from under him as the flesh comes for him. He leaps, and like all the times before, I reach out. He catches my hand, a routine at this point. Relief shines in his eyes behind his sweat-matted hair. He smiles and I can feel his firm grip on my hand. </p><p>I don't pull him up. His smile falters, the relief in his eyes turning to confusion. Then dawning, horrified realization. I glance back at the flesh. It never looks at me, only him. It stares at him with such <em>hunger</em>. </p><p>"No-" the word barely leaves his lips as I let go. He falls, and the flesh watches him go down. I stand and look down to see nothing but darkness below. I turn and leave the wretched signal tower.  </p><p>Everything he did, he did to protect me. He saved me countless times. Even when I tried to kill him, he saved me. When he could have left me behind and saved himself, he saved me. He trusted me, utterly and completely. </p><p>That was his mistake. </p><p>He feels. I know he does, I've seen it in how he behaves. He's compassionate and brave. He cares genuinely, like nobody I've ever known. I saw the pain he felt for me in his eyes as he smashed my music box. And I- </p><p>I feel nothing. Nothing but anger and pain and gnawing, unending <em>hunger</em>. I helped him out of a need to survive. Time and time again, I stuck my arm out for him. Let him go first. Stayed back in safety while he ventured forward alone. If he thought that meant we were friends, that's on him. </p><p>Someone like me doesn't have friends. I can't afford to trust anyone like that. People work their way into the deepest, most precious parts of you and smash it to pieces until there's nothing inside you left. I don't have much left of me to smash. I'm just as empty as those puppets in the school. Mono didn't see that, and now he's dead. </p><p>Everyone dies here anyway. There's no hope in a world like this. There is only survival. You keep moving forward until you can't go any further. It was time for Mono to stop moving forward. </p><p><em>She</em> flickers in the corner of my vision, ever present but not always visible. My stomach growls. As always, it's time for me to move on. </p><p>Still, I feel something new as I walk away from the signal tower. There's a new emptiness that wasn't there before. When I try to picture it, all I can see is a paper bag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically, my take on why she dropped Mono is because she made a decision to. There wasn't anything malicious in it, nor was there anything good in it. She was simply presented with a choice, and she chose.</p><p>Leave a comment if you liked this or even if you hated it. Or even if you feel neutral towards it. I just want comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>